yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Ark 17 Episode 24::An Abrasive Sharks Encounters The Fearsome Barracuda
Being Blamed.... Kodi who'm sat herself against a broken wooden planked fence amongst a alley where a Cul de Sac was nearby. The blonde picked the weirdest places to be in her solitude, if the beach and the park were too crowded, she'd find this place peaceful, no matter if people thought of her as a homeless person she seemed to get along with all the hobos within the area, helping them out giving them food shelter the usual. Nathan won't let her bring them home,acting like this is some kind of hotel.. which it was just a semen infested one. He doesn't tolerate the homeless due to himself being homeless as a kid before becoming the whore he is today.So'd she just sit with them in the most memorable alleys that she could think of.Something made the abrasive female rather angry,yet a bit of hurt. -Flashback just about 30 mins ago.- Her blue eyes, window shopped a locket shaped as a shark, and one shaped as a mantaray.Somewhat the ray reminded her of Cid, being free an all.. Until one of the kids from before that hung with the Black-haired pale female shoved Kodi a bit, catching her attention."So it is you! I knew you'd be the reason for Cid to die! You think your so fucking tough yet LOOK SOMEONE DIED IN YOUR FUCKIN HANDS.. TCH c'mon guys lets go.. I can't beleive Cid beleived in someone like HER." Her blue eyes soon grown dark,feeling as if the life was sucked out of her once again, the pain within her heart soon would grow back."M-My fault...." Thus then anger soon grew inside her, turning around in a 90 degree motion facing toward the three girls who'm hung with her childhood friend before lunging forth,running in a fast pace just enough to leap herself infront of the the girls making them come to a halt."Tch you still haven't left Kodi! Thats why your always alone an thinking nobody likes you its because YOU PUSH AWAY..-" The blonde female grunted loudly,lunging out her right arm grasping her hand around the girl's neck that was in-between the other two, who were trying to pull Kodi's broad strong grip from there dear friend. The angered,yet hurt blonde hated to hear how she pushes people away, nor how alone she will end up be."SHE DIDN'T MEAN IT KODI..NO... " It was as if the words were lost within the echo of her head,all her target was the girl that had provoked her to do this. She'd take a hold of Kodi's wrist with each of her hands,clawing digging her long nails into the porcelain skinned arm.Kodi watched the life fading from her eyes,gasping for the air she really needed. Slightly turning her head to the right, she scoffed flinging the females body into the metal lamp post. Her friends went by her side,aiding her. Raising her injured,deep claw marks watching the blood trickle down her forearm.Not catching a glimpse of the horrid trio, she'd storm off running as far away her thick legs could take hers. "...I try not.. to push away..." Heading into a abandon alley that had been her very spot for isolation.Her ocean blue eyes started to overwhelm in tears,taking about six steps before leaning against the broken fence."I'm just scared to get close.. but I'm trying...I'M TRYING!" She'd slam her balled up fist into the wooden planked,breaking it straight in half. Her eyes widen,thus sliding down to sit herself down on the concrete,before tilting her head up against it to stare at the light sky."No..clouds...." She continued to gaze at the sky,trying to calm herself. -Flashback ended- Similair to a Barracuda.... Standing herself up straight, she'd then hear something jump off the fence,causing it bend slightly,bringing her attention back to her front, spotting the blonde male who aide Satsu to kill off her friend,swiftly pulling out her cuffs from her left pocket only to provoke the psycho blonde with the same blue eyes as hers.."Y-You-" He interuppted her, raising his right claw infront of him swaying his hand from left to right."Why the FUCK are you here.. this is..." His eyes widened watching the handcuffs sway left to right,having a bit of flash memories of his mother living him handcuffed to the dumpster that would still be here till this day."A-AGH MOM.. NO-..." His brownish blood stained aura soon would rise around the angered male. Anatsu's pupils seem to have fade into a light washed up blue as if he was not even himself. Kicking his right foot off from the dirty floor, each of his feet would be off from the floor atleast about 7 feet, due to Anatsu being an expert at Savate mixed with ninjutsu this made the Blonde male knew how to prepare himself.Being really close to the gravel walls of the alley, dragging his metal sharp claw on his right hand, causing sparks to flicker out while planting his feet against the wall horizonatlly, also re-tracting his chi within bottom of each of his own feet. This would aide him, to stand straight up onto walls,ceilings,anything of the sort. Kodi adverted her eyes ups, astonishling gawking at the male that stood straight up on the wall. "Tch,.. Alright you fucking murdering motherfucker LETS GO!!' Her right eye glowed a bright purple aura beaming out, Retracting her chi into her thighs,legs,and her forearms an shoulders, due to the anger she had within herself from seeing the blue-eyed psychopath.If she had any sea creature to name him , it be a barracude a fearsome creature of the ocean as well as the great white, The Battle Begins.... .Anatsu, crouched down carefully onto the wall, planting his right palm against the gravel.The male pushed off from the wall, in a acrobatic kind of way, twirling in mid-air in a 360 degree angle, in about 10 feet over Kodi, Kicking his right foot up,extending it out so his right leg could be over his head manuevering his upper half of his body down forming a backwards like flip,The males right foot finally made impact against the other wall of the building, digging his foot into the gravel causing a bit of a crater about 3 feet deep.Using his left leg to kick off this wall, leaning his back slightly to stare down at his opponent while lunging toward the abrasive blonde who'm was stepping her ground. Anatsu realized that he was about 4 inches close to his enemy, Rearing each of his arms back thus twirling around so his body is now facing front he would lash out his clawed covered hands, in attempt his lashed out claws impacted sticking against the females shoulders, this would have caused her to scream out in pain due to these claws being as sharp as in-human teeth puncturing through.Licking his pale lips,watching the blood trickle down each of her arms, he'd then feel his right foot touching the filthy concrete ground, If the attack connected or was not dodged, Anatsu would then raise his left knee upwards,slamming into the middle of her gastric with such force as a diseal truck hitting a pedestrian in high brutal speeds.Thus would send the blonde female flying into the fence, breaking it completely while her body made her way into the Cul de sac, rolling in a soft patch of grass, landing on somebodies lawn infront of there house. If this was successful, the blonde male would continue to kick his feet off from the ground,gliding over the ruined fence to land comfortably on grass where she'd had laid upon."Mommy... Mommy.... where did you go~" Refering to Kodi as his mother due to being stuck in a insane flashback. He awaited for the blonde female to stand up."I wasn't finished expressing how I feel mother...." Swaying from the left to right being in a some sort of daze, his chi form now recollectiong around his each of his wrists also around his ankles.-Kodi- The blonde female, was dumbfoundedly surprised never seeing an opponent kick off let alone standing straight on the walls. Gazing at him kicking off the oppsosite side of the other building, thus lunging straight toward her. The blonde didn't seem to flinch nor budge, she wanted to get hit to rile the anger inside of her.. planting each of her feet defensively onto the ground seeing that he was now 4 inches closer to her. Though, when she had felt his claws puncture through the sides of her shoulders,digging into them nudging left to right inside her fresh wounds that would be leaving trails of crimson red blood that would seep yet drench onto her shirt."You fucking bitch!" The blonde screamed,before spotting the flying knee kick that would seem to be aiming at the middle part of her upper body.Kodi reacted just in time,grapping her hands onto each of his forearms catching the blonde male off-guard. Giving her knees a bit of a bend, she'd then would have her purple aura dangerously wrapping around her arms,along with his forearms.Twisting her body to right, tugging on his arms to send his scrawny muscular body straight into the fence using the same manuever as he did deflecting it back at The Blonde male.His back would make impact against the fence, crashing through as he was the one who'm had stumbled onto the patch of grass."Pathetic..." Claws with a hint of Acid... She scoffed,walking her way into the hole of the fence heading her way toward his body,though his claws were still stuck onto her shoulders. Raising her right hand up, tugging each of the claws off from her shoulders, this would send a burning sensation into the punctured holes ."AGH WTF..is this ACID?!" Slipping on one of his claws onto her right hand staring down at the fallen male , she knew he was going to get up in about 6 seconds,so she left the other claw on on the right side of his body to be fair.She'd bend over slightly, gripping his blonde locks of hair dragging him over near the fire hydrant. She'd could hear the male grunting a bit before raising his head over the hydrant."YOU!!!" smashing his head into it while speaking in irritation."SON OF A BITCH" four more times of this head bashing she'd fling him to the left,watching his body stumble to the floor again."Uh Uh get the fuck up you ain't done yet." Her smart remarks starting to escape from mouth due to her angered empowermant,( becomes stronger, faster, more durable, etc. through anger, rage, hatred, and vengeance whether their own or others, possibly unlocking abilities related to the affinity and enhancing the existing powers. Some users may be able draw sustenance from the anger or even slow or stop aging.) Her vengeance yet hatred, for this teen had never been so high before,maybe it was the three girls before all this provoking her about Cid an so forth. Her eyes widen slightly, hearing the battered blonde male laugh sinsterly(Similar to Vega's laugh)... it became louder an louder.Anatsu rose from the ground as a dead corpse coming back to life, removing his red hoodie off from his shoulders exposing his full bodied tats.His blonde hair that laid upon his shoulders swayed against the wind.His severed wound on the top of his forehead,trailed blood over the psychotic look upon his face."Now,now mother.. I'm just trying to give you LOVE! " In a swift movement, the male lashed his leg forth forming a heel kick, hitting the blondes females bottom of her chin, the soles of his shoes grinded devastatingly against her porcalain skin,causing to leave a nice bleeding scrap. Thus the force of kick,caused her to stumble back with head forecfully tilted back also slaming her mouth shut. While his leg was still in mid air, he'd kick off from the floor with the opposite foot,bashing it against the middle of her gastric,yet to only lunge her body up at least 8 feet in the air. He'd twirl his body in a 90 degree angle as her body started to fall non-gracefully toward him. Anatsu spotted Kodi's body about 3 feet toward him, He'd pull out a extra pair of claws, slapping it onto his right hand in a swift hurry. Thus leaning himself back slightly to lash out his right claw horizontally, gashing the front of her chest in a devastating manner. Kodi would scream in agony, feeling the acid dripped tips of the claws seeping into her soft skin of her breasts, while it'd drag across her chest due to him lashing it horizontally. This cause the female to hit the floor hard, thus rolling away from him as much as she could to bring herself up weakly. Her shirt seemed to be ripped,battered with her blood. She panted heavily, pulling off her shirt completely off of her, exposing her bloody chest along with a slightly ripped black sports bra covering them. The Battered Draw... An Also Being Enthusiastic to Awaking in a Hospital Once More.. "A-Alright faggot you got me.. now... lets fucking DO THIS NO WEAPONS!" Kodi race toward the blonde male with the exact same blue eyes she'd possess, rearing her right hand back before balling into a fist. Anatsu flung his claw, to the side also dashing closer to her. The two ran toward one another in such high speeds, that if someone were to watch them they would see a blurry vision running at each other."ARGGG!!!" Kodi lashed her fist out as well as Anatsu would do the same with the opposite fist. Each of there fists formed there purple an rusted stained aura seeping from it violentely."ALRIGHT BITCH YOUR GOING DOWN!!" Antasu yelled from to the top his lungs while two blonde's fists made impact into one another's cheek causing both bodies to fly back away from each other.The force of the punches, were as strong as a elephant stomping on a human being. The blonde female skidded backwards about 15 feet away from where she once stood, she'd finally made impact against a dumpster truck that would be picking up all the trash today.Leaving a large indent on the side of the truck,before sliding off from it,hitting the ground hard knocked out cold. Anatsu skidded back as well, though he'd had bashed against a concrete built lamp-post, luckily he'd only hit the side of his forearm,shattering it completel due to the force against the pole."AGHHH FUCK FUCK!!!" He'd look over to see his bone sticking out from his punctured skin, his arm dangled around while he squirmed in agony an pain. The pedestrians who'm live around the Cul de sac, ran out of each of there houses, screaming in fear as one of them would call the ambulance to aide the two blonde's in there injuries. Anatsu would then always, become unconcious due to the amount of pain an blood-loss he had upon himself.The two had awoken up in different sets of hospitals,Kodi was in the usual dumpy hospital that didn't know how to care for there patients, an Anatsu well lets just say Satsu kidnapped him from the hospitial he was set in only to bring him home to care for him also due to not having the cops find him. ~Kodi~ The blonde rose up,smirking as she remembered the fight that tooken place before, even if they knocked each other out cold.. The blonde knew she didn't lose to him it was a bloody battered draw, that would soon continue when the Fearsome Barracude fights against the Great White Shark, Das Ended. Category:Ark 17